Fatal Games
by Kylie Anderson
Summary: Someone begins a very dangerous, fatal game with one of the CSI's. Will this CSI be able to win? Or will he loose his life?
1. Chapter 1

Fatal Games

Chapter 1

Eric Delko took a deep breath of pure oxygen coming out of a mask as he searched the clear ocean water for any evidence. "Do you see anything Eric?" Horatio Caine asked from a boat yards above Eric.

"Nothing yet H," Eric replied.

((-))

Calleigh Duquesne looked over at Horatio. "He seems to really love swimming around down there." Calleigh commented.

Ryan Wolfe shrugged. "I always knew Eric was a little fishy." Ryan joked.

Natalia Boa Vista watched the others with amusement, but did not join in on their conversation. "Say, wasn't Frank supposed to come with us?" Calleigh asked.

Detective Frank Tripp was also actively involved in the investigation they were currently working on. "Yeah, but today Frank wants to stay on dry land." Ryan said shortly. "He's got the flu."

"Eric, you're very low on oxygen. I think you need to come up now." Horatio said suddenly looking over at a monitor.

"I've only been down here fifteen minutes." Eric replied. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," Horatio answered. "I'm positive."

((-))

Eric looked around the blue water, but there was nothing. He couldn't figure out why his oxygen tank would be low on oxygen. It was a new tank and was supposed to last for about an hour or so.

Eric sighed and began swimming towards the surface when he found his foot was caught on something. Looking down, he saw it was handcuffed to a large metal object on the floor of the ocean. _How did that happen? _Eric wondered.

"H, I've got a problem." Eric said trying not to sound distressed.

((-))

Everyone seemed to come alert as soon as they heard those words. "Eric, what's wrong?" Horatio said as calmly as he could.

"My foot is handcuffed to a large metal object. I think it's a safe. I can't get up." Eric said trying to match Horatio's calmness. "How much oxygen did you say I had left?"

Horatio looked over at the monitors. He realized Eric only had a matter of minutes. Divers were already in the water preparing to rescue Eric. "I need you to relax Eric and do not panic." Horatio said in a gentle voice.

"That bad, huh?" Eric said sensing Horatio was not telling him something. "How do you think I got handcuffed down here anyway? And what's with this oxygen tank? Something doesn't feel right H,"

Calleigh looked worried as did Ryan and Natalia. "Eric, we're sending people after you, okay?" Horatio said softly.

"H, my mask is slipping off…" Eric said attempting to stay calm. "In a matter of minutes, I'm not going to be breathing anything but water!"

Natalia let out a cry of fear. "Eric, please just remain calm…" Horatio began but realized that no one was listening.

Horatio looked up at everyone. "His mask fell off." Horatio said quietly.

There was an odd silence. It seemed like years before divers came to the surface and dropped Eric on the boat deck. Eric was oddly pale. "He's not breathing!" Horatio shouted. "I need someone to start chest compressions…"

Ryan was automatically by Eric's side as Horatio began CPR. The boat was zooming towards the shore, but it already seemed like it was too late. Calleigh covered her mouth as she watched in horror. Natalia let out a few tears.

There was an odd hacking sound and Calleigh's eyes filled with hope. Eric rolled over on his side and vomited watery contents. Horatio patted Eric's back gently. "You're alright." Horatio soothed.

Eric attempted to sit up, but Horatio gently pushed him back down. "Stay still," Horatio said.

"Well…" Eric said in a scratchy voice. "That was one of my more interesting dives…"

((-))

As soon as the boat reached the shore, a paramedic rushed aboard. He immediately put an oxygen mask over Eric's mouth and gently guided Eric to the ambulance. His partner, a female paramedic, took his vital signs. "Do you feel alright?" The woman asked gently.

Eric nodded. "You were lucky." The male paramedic said taking off the oxygen mask. "You won't need to go to the hospital, but I do suggest taking a few deep breaths."

Eric smiled and thanked them before walking over to Horatio, Natalia, Calleigh and Ryan. "You alright?" Horatio asked.

"Yeah, but something's very off here. I check my equipment before each dive. I always do and there was nothing wrong with my oxygen tank. It should not have run out of oxygen. My mask shouldn't have slipped off either." Eric said shaking his head. "And I still can't explain how my foot was handcuffed to a safe."

"Couldn't these things be accidents?" Ryan asked.

Eric shook his head. "No," Eric said firmly.

Horatio nodded. "I believe Eric," Horatio said putting on his sunglasses. "Someone was out to kill you."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Eric sighed. "Well, I guess I'll just have to check more carefully this time." Eric said.

Ryan looked at Eric oddly. "What do you mean 'this time'?" Ryan questioned.

"The evidence is still out there." Eric said simply.

Natalia at last spoke up. "We have other divers. You almost died!" Natalia said at last. "How bad does a situation have to get until you realize that you need to quit?"

There was another odd silence. "Eric, I want you to go back to the lab with Calleigh and Ryan. Examine the gear and see what went wrong. Divers also recovered the safe and handcuffs." Horatio said calmly. "Natalia and I will continue working the Smith case."

((-))

Calleigh looked at the oxygen tank. "The gauge says you have a full tank." Calleigh commented.

Ryan examined it more closely. "It looks like it's been tampered with." Ryan said sighing.

Eric picked up his mask. "These things don't just slip off." Eric said shaking his head.

Calleigh looked over Eric's shoulder. "One of the bands appears to have been cut…" Calleigh said. "Is it possible that you over looked this when you checked your gear?"

Eric nodded grimly. "Yeah…Hardly anyone gives more than a quick look over of the mask. We're more concerned with the oxygen tank and suit." Eric said. "It's possible that the mask was already cut before I went into the water. With water and all, the band must have snapped and thus what cause my mask to fall off."

Ryan sighed. "All of these things would have killed you, but what's up with the safe and the handcuffs?" Ryan asked.

"Well, let's take a look." Calleigh said moving over to the large safe. "This is a very heavy safe, but it's also very common."

"I wonder if there's anything inside." Ryan said.

Calleigh handed him a crow bar. "Why don't you find out?" Calleigh asked with a smile.

Ryan groaned as he took the crow bar out of Calleigh's hands. He, Calleigh and Eric all put on safety glasses. After several attempts, Ryan was able to get the safe open. Surprisingly, it was empty expect for one piece of paper.

When Eric pulled out the paper he found there was a picture of him and below the picture was typed:

_Eric Delko_

_Date of Death: October 4, 2006_

_May he not be forgotten_

Ryan was shocked. "My gosh! This guy knew the day you were going to be trapped. He has a picture of you…" Ryan said shaking his head. "This is definitely bizarre."

Calleigh sensed that Eric was eager to move away from the subject of the note. "These look like ordinary handcuffs." Calleigh stated. "Except for the fact that they've been sawed through…"

Eric looked closer at the metal handcuffs and saw a small object. When he passed his hand over it, the handcuffs shut tight around his wrist. "A motion sensor," Eric said calmly. "That's how my foot got caught."

((-))

Calleigh looked over at the audio/video tech. "Where can you buy these things?" Calleigh asked.

The male tech smiled. "This is where it gets interesting. You see its waterproof and it's got a sensitivity of…" The tech began.

"Let's pretend I have no idea what you're talking about." Ryan interrupted.

The tech gave them an even larger smile. "Okay, you can totally buy motion sensors at any spy store, but this one is really unique. It's got special features that no one's really thought about. My guess, it's homemade." The tech said shortly.

"So who could make something like this?" Eric asked.

"Let's just say even I couldn't make one of those babies…" The tech said with a small shrug.

((-))

Natalia made her way over to Ryan. "Hey, H and I finished the Smith case. We found the gun. The hubby did it." Natalia said as she watched Ryan examine the scuba gear. "Can I help with something?"

Ryan shook his head. "No. I don't need you ruining Eric's chance of survival." Ryan said coldly.

Natalia pursed her lips and looked as if she wanted to do nothing but hit Ryan. "Fine," Natalia said stiffly before leaving the room.

((-))

Calleigh was sitting in the break room drinking a cup of coffee as she picked up a newspaper and began to read. Ryan walked in and sat beside her. "Why do you think someone is trying to kill Delko?" Ryan asked suddenly.

"Revenge, payback…" A voice said at the door.

Ryan and Calleigh turned to see Natalia standing at the doorway. "I didn't ask your opinion." Ryan said icily.

Natalia poured herself a cup of coffee. She ignored Ryan's comment. "Poor Eric though. He must be worried." Natalia said.

"Like you would care," Ryan said under his breath.

Natalia walked over to Ryan and poured the hot coffee on his lap. Ryan let out a howl of pain. "Sorry," Natalia said emotionlessly as she walked out of the break room.

Calleigh looked at Ryan sadly. "You didn't need to treat her so poorly." Calleigh stated.

"You too?" Ryan asked bitterly.

((-))

Eric took the package from the secretary. The first thing he noticed was that it was addressed to him without a return address. It was also covered with way too many stamps. "Mary," Eric said addressing the secretary.

"Yes?" The tiny woman asked.

"Call Horatio and tell him to come here. It's an emergency." Eric said trying to hold the package still.

The woman was already on the phone. "What's the nature of this emergency?" The woman questioned.

"A bomb," Eric replied trying to stay calm.

For a moment, Eric could have sworn he saw the tiny woman freeze. However, she relayed the message to Horatio Caine.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Horatio looked at Eric with a smile. "Eric, I need you to stay perfectly still." Horatio said gently.

"H, I've been doing that for the past five minutes." Eric replied.

"I know Eric." Horatio said turning to Mary. "You need to get everyone out of this building. Get on the intercom and have them follow the procedure of a bomb threat."

Mary nodded.

((-))

"This is not a drill. There is a bomb threat. We need to evacuate the building in an orderly fashion as quickly as possible. Repeat we do have an active bomb threat. Please follow evacuating procedures." A voice announced over the intercom.

Ryan and Calleigh exchanged worried looks. "Do you think this has anything to do with Eric?" Ryan asked.

Calleigh shrugged. "I don't know, but we need to get out of here." Calleigh said quickly walking out of the break room.

An alarm was going off as well as warning lights. It was pure panic.

((-))

"Thank you Miss Mary," Horatio said smiling. "Now if you would please evacuate with the others."

Mary nodded. "I followed bomb threat procedures and I called the bomb squad. They said they would be here in a while." Mary said getting up and walking away.

Eric looked at Horatio. "You're evacuating, right?" Eric asked trying not to panic.

Horatio shook his head. "If you're going to be here, I'm going to stay right here with you." Horatio said with a smile.

"Thanks H," Eric said sounding worried.

((-))

The media was already standing in front of the crime lab reporting on the recent bomb threat. An ambulance had responded and the bomb squad was making its way inside the building.

"I don't see H or Eric." Natalia observed. "Do you think they're in danger?"

"I'm not sure." Ryan said temporarily forgetting how much he hated Natalia.

Calleigh shook her head. "I hope they're going to be okay…" Calleigh muttered.

((-))

A man in a bomb suit looked over at Eric. "Well, we know it's not a time bomb, otherwise it would have blown up by now." The man said looking at several other members of the bomb squad.

"That must mean it's on a motion trigger!" One man in a bomb suit squeaked excitedly from the back.

Eric sighed impatiently. "Yeah, I kind of already figured that one out." Eric said frustrated. "Now can you take this thing from me?"

A man smiled sympathetically. "It's not that easy." The man said shortly. "Frank, get the table…"

The bomb squad put up a special metal stand that was level with Eric's hands. "Okay, now I need you to put the package on this stand very carefully. Try not to tip it. After you do that, I want you to run as fast as you can and don't look back, okay?" One of them asked.

Eric looked at Horatio who simply gave him a reassuring smile. Eric then proceeded to place the package on the stand extremely slowly. After it was on the stand, Eric removed his hands and ran. Horatio stayed right by Eric side.

There was a blast and Horatio immediately pulled Eric down to the ground where they laid as fiery flames jumped from behind them. Parts of debris scattered around them. Eric felt something warm trickle from his head…

((-))

Natalia grabbed Ryan when she saw a burst of flames. "Oh my word!" Natalia cried.

Calleigh covered her mouth and then looked frantically around her. "I don't see Eric and Horatio!" Calleigh said in a scared voice.

Ryan was scared for the safety of his co-workers. He hadn't known them long, but they were like family…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Alexx Woods clamped her hand over her mouth when she saw the explosion. All she could think was, _I do not want to see Horatio and Eric on those slabs…I don't want to be the one to cut them up… _

Calleigh looked over to see Alexx standing beside her with tears running down her face. "What's wrong?" Calleigh asked knowing perfectly well what was wrong.

"I…I don't want to see them…on one of those tables…dead…" Alexx said crying.

Natalia and Ryan looked at her pitifully not knowing what to say. "I'm sure Horatio and Eric are fine." Calleigh said in a shaky voice.

((-))

"Eric," A calm voice came from above him.

Eric looked up to see Horatio standing beside him covered in dust. He was holding a hand out to Eric as he was still laying on the floor. "Are you hurt?" Horatio asked gently.

"No," Eric said in a shaky voice taking Horatio's hand.

Horatio helped Eric up. "The bomb squad accidentally detonated the bomb." Horatio said looking Eric over. "You're bleeding."

Eric brought his hand up to his forehead and then looked at it. It was covered in blood. "It's just a scratch…" Eric insisted.

"Let's get you checked out by a paramedic, okay?" Horatio said with a small smile.

Eric nodded and followed Horatio out into the bright sun.

((-))

"Two people are walking out of the building alive!" A reporter screamed.

Calleigh, Ryan, Natalia and Alexx all ran underneath the crime scene tape put up yards away from the building. "Horatio! Eric!" Natalia shouted.

As they got closer, they found that Horatio looked as calm as he always did. Eric, however, looked dazed. Alexx saw that Eric was bleeding. "Honey, you need a paramedic." Alexx stated at once.

"Are you guys alright?" Ryan asked concerned.

Horatio nodded. "We're fine." Horatio said.

Calleigh shook her head. "I was so worried about you guys." Calleigh said quietly.

A paramedic rushed over to Eric. "That's a deep wound," The paramedic said shortly looking at it carefully. "You're going to need to come to the hospital."

Eric seemed surprised. "No, I'm fine. It's just a cut." Eric said shaking his head.

Alexx shook her head. "Sweetie, that's a really bad cut. I think you'll need stitches." Alexx said.

The paramedic nodded. "Listen to your friend here. She's right." The paramedic said. "You'll definitely need stitches."

Eric looked over at Horatio who gently smiled. "Alright," Eric said following the paramedic to the waiting ambulance.

They watched as the ambulance left in silence. Alexx turned to Horatio and noticed a rather large splinter stuck in his right arm. "You're hurt too." Alexx said worriedly.

Horatio looked down at his arm. "Oh…I didn't notice." Horatio admitted.

Alexx gave him a warm smile. "It's alright. I can drive you to the hospital." Alexx offered.

"Could you just take it out…?" Horatio began.

Alexx shook her head. "I'm sorry. My license was…" Alexx began, but stopped when she saw a look in Horatio's eyes that she had not seen before. "Okay, but no one says a word."

Ryan, Calleigh and Natalia nodded. "We didn't hear anything." Ryan said smiling.

Natalia looked at the ground. "Hey, I know it's not my place or anything, but Eric looked really scared. I think someone should go and see if he's okay." Natalia said quietly.

Calleigh sighed. "Okay, this is what we're going to do. Alexx, I want you to take Horatio and fix him up. Once you've done that, send him home. Natalia, go see if Eric's okay. If he is, drive him home. Ryan, you and I are going to start to examine this crime scene. I want to know who delivered that package and what kind of explosives were used." Calleigh said quickly.

"You certainly do know how to take charge of a very chaotic situation." Horatio commented bleakly.

Calleigh looked horrified. "I mean we'll do all that stuff if it's okay with you." Calleigh said.

"I don't think you need to send me home though." Horatio said giving her a small smile.

Calleigh looked at Alexx who just shrugged. "Fine," Calleigh said. "However, if I think you need to go home, you're going home."

Horatio nodded, but knew that he would never do such thing. He was surprised at how quickly Calleigh took charge. Alexx was already guiding him towards the morgue. Natalia was in her car while Ryan and Calleigh began to take photos of the crime scene.

_Are we going to be okay? _Horatio asked himself silently. _Or is next time going to be our last moment alive? _

A/N- Special thanks to 'Nikki' who had brought to my attention a really bad error. She asked why I had put this story under general/humor. Well, as it turns out Nikki, humor is right above drama. So, I wasn't paying attention as usual, and I accidentally clicked 'humor'. This is a general/drama. I'm sorry about that everyone! Thank you very much Nikki for bringing that to my attention!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Eric was surprised to see Natalia standing in the waiting room with a set of car keys in her hand. "You okay?" Natalia asked gently.

"Yeah," Eric replied emotionlessly.

Natalia pointed to his forehead. "How many stitches?" Natalia asked.

"Twelve," Eric said instantly.

Natalia could sense that Eric was just as upset with her as Ryan. _One bad mistake and they're all over you for it. _Natalia thought. _But then again, it wasn't a mistake. You used them… _"What are you doing here anyway?" Eric asked coldly.

"We all were worried about you, so I offered to come and make sure you're okay." Natalia said.

"I'm fine." Eric said shortly.

Natalia smiled. "I'm sure you are. Calleigh wants me to drive you home for the day." Natalia said.

Eric shook his head. "I don't need to sit around and do nothing. Please! Just let me work!" Eric said angrily.

Natalia looked at Eric sadly. "You know I can't do that." Natalia replied.

Eric appeared to be provoked. "Why are you even here anyway? Didn't someone else care more about me than you?" Eric asked bitterly.

Several people were now staring at Natalia and Eric as they were fighting. "Eric, please! Don't make such a scene. Just come with me and I'll drive you home." Natalia begged.

Eric wasn't about to give in. "Take me to the lab." Eric said firmly.

Natalia sighed. "Fine," Natalia said quietly.

Eric followed Natalia into her car.

((-))

Alexx pulled the splinter out of Horatio's arm. She cleaned the wound and then bandaged it. "It could get infected." Alexx warned. "You should really see a doctor."

Horatio smiled. "I already am." Horatio said.

Alexx shook her head. "I'm serious Horatio. I only work with dead people and I would feel much better if a…" Alexx began.

Horatio shook his head. "I'll be fine." Horatio said gently. "If you think it's infected, I'll see a doctor."

Alexx gave him a reluctant smile.

((-))

Calleigh and Ryan had taken photos of most of the crime scene when Natalia arrived with Eric. "I thought I told you to take him home." Calleigh said surprised to see Eric standing in front of them.

Natalia looked down. "Yeah, I know." Natalia said. "He…I just thought working might be best for him."

Eric knew that was a lie. What he couldn't figure out was why Natalia was lying for him. _Maybe it's guilt. _Eric thought. _On the other hand, she just might want to be nice for once…_

Calleigh looked Eric over. "Do you have a headache?" Calleigh asked quickly.

Truth be told, Eric's head hurt like crazy. However, if he told Calleigh the truth, he knew she would send him home. Calleigh, unlike Natalia, couldn't be persuaded often. "No," Eric said shortly.

Calleigh knew _that_ was a lie, but made no attempt to argue with Eric. "We were just about to bag and tag this evidence." Calleigh said regarding to the mess around her.

"How badly is the lab damaged?" Natalia asked looking around her.

Ryan sighed. "Well, we were rather lucky. Only the reception area is damaged. No one was killed. The bomb squad said that this bomb wasn't powerful to do too much damage. It would cause some things to go flying and cause other things to be set on fire, but it's not very dangerous." Ryan said.

"Why would someone send a bomb, but not intend to harm anyone?" Eric questioned.

"To send a message," A voice said from behind them calmly.

They turned to see Horatio looking at the ground. His arm was now bandaged. Eric shook his head. "What kind of message was that?" Eric asked.

"A deadly one," Horatio replied.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Eric sat beside Horatio in his office. "Do you know of anyone that might want to kill you?" Horatio asked gently.

Closing his eyes, Eric shook his head. "Not outside of work…but who knows these days! Remember that case where that guy killed some other guy just because he parked on a parking space that wasn't even reserved? Who's to say what people will do?" Eric said sighing.

Horatio gave him a light squeeze on the shoulder. "Eric, you're going to be fine…" Horatio began.

"H, I've been in two situations that were deadly and I could have easily been killed. It's only by some chance of luck that I wasn't killed." Eric said firmly.

Horatio nodded. "That's exactly why I'm putting you under police protection." Horatio said softly.

Eric shrugged. "There was something my father used to say…what was it? Oh, 'if you want to kill someone bad enough, you'll kill them' or something like that." Eric said looking hopelessly at Horatio.

"Hmm…that may be true Eric, but I'm sure your father never knew me." Horatio responded with a gentle smile.

((-))

Calleigh shook her head. "This is very frustrating." Calleigh said sighing.

Ryan looked around. "What? The crime scene? Eric almost getting killed twice? Your new boyfriend…" Ryan began with a smile.

Calleigh did not smile. "I don't have a boyfriend. However, that's not the point! The point is that someone is trying to kill Eric and we don't have anything." Calleigh said shaking her head.

Natalia looked at a piece of debris. "That might not be true," Natalia said picking up the small object with her forceps.

Ryan and Calleigh gathered around Natalia. "What is that?" Ryan asked.

"That," Natalia said dropping the piece of debris in an evidence bag. "Was a sophisticated part of a bomb. I've only seen a few before. It takes someone with skill to make a bomb like that."

Calleigh clapped her hands together. "That's exactly what the A/V tech said! He said it was someone with technology skills!" Calleigh said excitedly. "This person had to have known about diving…"

Natalia nodded. "And the perp. would have needed to know who was going to be diving." Natalia concluded.

Calleigh's face turned to dread. "You know, I didn't think about that. You're right though. Someone would have needed to know exactly who was going to dive and when." Calleigh said. "No one else knew about that except for police officers and the coast guard. It was an inside job."

Ryan closed his eyes and then opened them to look at Natalia. "Or a leak," Ryan said coldly.

((-))

Natalia sat in an interrogation room. Horatio, Eric, Ryan and Calleigh were all watching her carefully. "You knew exactly where we were going to be." Ryan stated.

"Yeah, I did. However, I didn't tell anyone!" Natalia said. "Look, I don't know much about bombs! I only know some of their parts. I've never been in the ocean except for the time my friend threw me in! I…"

Ryan stared at her frostily. "We never said you were the one to do it, but you have such a big mouth, you might have blabbed to the wrong person. That person might know about bombs and diving." Ryan said hatefully.

Natalia shook her head. "Check my phone records! Check my credit card records! Talk to everyone I've been in contact with for the past month! I swear, I never said a thing to anyone about any of this." Natalia said.

"Come on Natalia, we know it was you." Eric said standing up and moving towards her.

"Honestly, it wasn't me! I don't know anything about this! Please…just give me a second chance! Yeah I made some decisions in my life that I'm not proud of, but I would never do anything to hurt anyone…" Natalia begged.

Ryan and Eric looked at each other. "Oh yes, what you did to us _didn't_ hurt us!" Ryan spat.

Natalia pulled out her key ring. "Here's the key to my apartment, my house…I'm giving you full access. You can pull my medical files, phone records, credit cards. Run my DNA and fingerprints against anything you want. Oh, I also have a storage shed." Natalia said handing Eric the key ring with a few keys on it. "My boyfriend's name is James Michaels. You can talk to him. My sister's away on vacation, but I have the number you can reach her at. I've been taking some medication for stress. I…I…"

Natalia began to break down in tears. Alarmed, Eric automatically went to comfort her. "Natalia, we're not accusing you of doing anything. We're going to check all of that stuff just to make sure you're telling us the truth, okay?" Eric said gently patting her back.

Natalia made a strange sound that was something in-between a cry and a laugh. "I can understand why you all hate me." Natalia said wiping her eyes before putting her badge on the table. "I'm not quitting, but I think its best that I be put on restricted duty until the investigation is over or until you clear me."

With that, Natalia left the room and everyone in it standing in awe. "Maybe you were wrong about her Ryan." Calleigh said at last.

Ryan shrugged. Eric handed Horatio the key ring. "Do you want to check all those places?" Eric asked sighing.

Horatio looked at him. "Do you think it's necessary?" Horatio asked.

Eric looked at Natalia's badge on the table. "No," Eric replied. "No."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Eric was walking out of the lab. He was tired and it was way past the end of his shift. He began walking down the dark sidewalk when he heard a gunshot. Instinctively he fell to the ground. There was another gunshot followed by another and another.

It sounded like a war zone. Shots were being fired one right after another. Eric heard a scream. The gunshots stopped. "Eric?" A frantic voice called in the dark.

Reaching in his pocket, Eric pulled out a flashlight and then stood up. "Hello?" Eric called back cautiously shinning the light all around.

"Eric, it's me Calleigh!" The voice shouted. "I've been shot!"

In that minute, Eric could have sworn his heart stopped.

((-))

Horatio was gathering his coat. He wanted to help Eric, but he knew that there was nothing else he could do that night. He had sent Eric home, then Calleigh, then Ryan, then Natalia and finally decided that he too should go home. Horatio was putting on his coat when he heard gunshots.

He remembered that he sent Eric outside only minutes earlier. He grabbed his gun and raced outside.

((-))

Eric dropped beside Calleigh. There was a dim street light beside them. "Where have you been shot?" Eric asked quickly.

"Um…it was my left arm." Calleigh said. "I think it's only a graze…"

"Let's hope so," Eric said looking at her arm and then pulling out his cell phone.

((-))

The gunshots stopped sooner than they started. Horatio scanned the area to see two figures hunched close to the ground. "Eric!" Horatio shouted recognizing the figure.

"H! Calleigh's been shot!" Eric shouted back.

Horatio ran towards them. Calleigh was lying on the ground. Eric was pressing his hands on her arm. "Did you call an ambulance?" Horatio asked dropping beside him.

Eric nodded. "Calleigh, can you hear me?" Horatio asked looking into her pale face.

"Horatio, I've been shot in the arm, not the head. I can hear you perfectly fine." Calleigh said with a smile.

Horatio smiled back. "How bad is it?" Horatio asked looking at Eric's hands which were now soaked with blood.

"I think it's a graze, but it definitely got some tissue and possibly nicked a vein." Calleigh replied. "It looks worse than it is."

Horatio smiled. "Calleigh, what kind of weapon do you think was used?" Horatio said trying to get her mind away from the wound.

"I'm actually not sure. It's probably a sniper shot, but I don't know many snipers that are stupid enough to shoot in the dark…" Calleigh said trailing off. "Unless he's one really good sniper."

The ambulance arrived at that moment. A male paramedic rushed over to them and looked at Eric. He had been the one to treat Eric the other two times. "Boy, you're sure having a bad day." He commented before turning to Calleigh.

In a matter of minutes, the ambulance roared away leaving Eric and Horatio in the dark.

((-))

Eric paced around the waiting room like a tiger. Horatio simply sat down awaiting the news. A doctor came out with Calleigh following behind him. Horatio jumped up and Eric rushed over to them. "How are you?" Eric asked breathlessly.

The doctor smiled. "She's doing quite fine. The bullet grazed her skin and barely caused any damage. She's going to be a little sore for a while, but she can go home tonight." The doctor replied for Calleigh.

The doctor left. "So, how are you?" Horatio asked repeating the question of which the doctor so rudely replied to.

Calleigh smiled. "I'm a little sore and kind of freaked out, but I'm doing pretty well." Calleigh answered.

"I'll drive you home." Horatio offered.

Calleigh shook her head. "Oh that won't be necessary! I can drive myself home." Calleigh replied. "Who's working the scene?"

"Natalia and Ryan offered to." Eric replied.

Calleigh laughed. "You left those two together in the dark with loaded guns? I can't wait to see what tomorrow's going to be like." Calleigh said beginning to walk away.

"You can take tomorrow off you know." Horatio called after her.

Calleigh waved him off. "Not a chance!" Calleigh said walking further down the hall.

Eric looked over at Horatio. "Are you going to be okay?" Horatio asked concerned.

"Yeah…you know, it's been a long day. I'm going home." Eric said walking down the hall.

Horatio smiled before following Eric's suit.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Horatio closed his eyes. It had been a very long and exhausting day. It had been frustrating and…scary…but now it was about to be over. He was letting darkness take him when his cell phone rang.

He was in his right mind when he planned to shut it off and throw it out the window, but then he saw the caller id. It read Delko. Horatio quickly picked up the cell phone. "Caine," Horatio answered.

"H, it's me, Eric." A stunned voice said shakily.

Horatio was already up and getting dressed. It was obvious something was wrong. "Eric, what's wrong?" Horatio asked swiftly.

"My car…I was driving home…then I got ran off the road…my car kept rolling down this hill…my car is upside down and I'm pinned in…" Eric said sounding terrified. "I'm bleeding really badly…"

Horatio jumped into his car. "Did you call 911?" Horatio asked.

"No." Eric answered.

"I want you to hang up and dial 911, okay?" Horatio asked.

"No! Please don't hang up with me!" Eric pleaded.

Horatio was surprised by Eric's sudden plea, but realized that he may have head trauma affecting his judgment. "Okay buddy, I'm not going to hang up. Eric, I need you to tell me where you went off the road at." Horatio said in a firm voice.

Eric gave him a basic description of the area. "I'm going to be there in about five minutes." Horatio said putting the car in gear.

((-))

When Horatio reached the area, he noticed a guard rail was broken. He jumped out of his car and looked down. It was a very steep cliff. "H, I'm really tired. Can I sleep now?" Eric's tired voice asked.

Horatio suddenly became alarmed. This was never a good sign. "No Eric! You can't sleep! You have to stay with me, okay? I'm going to radio in for help." Horatio said putting the cell phone down and using a radio to call for help.

Ten minutes later, a rescue team was standing at the edge of the cliff preparing to go down. "Eric, the rescuers are coming." Horatio said. "Okay?"

When he got no response, he asked again. He instantly knew that Eric had lost consciousness. Horatio slammed the cell phone shut. He turned to see Calleigh, Ryan and Natalia watching in horror. "What did you get from the shooting?" Horatio said trying to sound professional.

"It was a sniper shot. Looks like the sniper was just trying to scare Eric." Ryan said shortly. "Do we have any news?"

Horatio shook his head. "Horatio, we're getting in over our heads here! I'm worried sick about Eric and we've got like four crime scenes…" Calleigh said frustrated.

"I know. Other teams are willing to help." Horatio said shortly looking over the ridge.

Natalia was blinking back tears. "Do you think Eric's dead?" Natalia questioned tearfully.

Horatio simply couldn't respond. He was there watching Tim Speedle get shot…and there was nothing he could do about it. His brother died…and he couldn't do anything about it. His mother died and he couldn't do anything about it. Was Eric going to be another one of those of which he couldn't save? Calleigh put her hand on Horatio's shoulder. There needn't be any words between them for her silent actions were enough.

Ryan closed his eyes. How did this all start any way? Eric had been diving and then ran out of oxygen. Then he was almost blown up. Then he was almost shot, but Calleigh was grazed by the bullet instead. Now he was lying in a car dying. When would they stop? When? When Eric was…dead?

A/N- Yeah I know it seems like I'm jumping around a lot, but keep reading! It'll make sense later!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

What seemed like hours later, Eric was pulled out of the car and hoisted by a crane up the steep cliff. Before anyone could even say a word, he was whisked away in an ambulance. Horatio silently got into his car.

Everyone knew where he was going. Horatio was going to the hospital. Ryan, Calleigh and Natalia realized they had another crime scene to process, but a human life is much more important than some stupid evidence. They too got into their cars and left towards the hospital.

((-))

Time passed. Ryan wasn't sure how long he was staring at the same piece of peeling wallpaper, but he knew it had been at least an hour. Calleigh subconsciously rubbed her arm where the bullet had grazed her. She shuddered thinking what would have happened if the sniper had taken Eric out. _We would be here wondering if Eric is still alive. _Calleigh thought bitterly. _That's for sure. _

Natalia wasn't really sure how she was supposed to feel. Eric probably hated her and given their history, she should hate him as well. However, part of her wanted to do nothing more than weep for him. She just wanted to know he was okay…

Horatio had no idea how he could appear so calm when truthfully he was very frightened. It just brought back memories of Speedle dying…

((-))

_Darkness. It was very dark. Eric couldn't remember darkness being so…endless. It just went on for miles and miles. "Eric?" A voice called in the darkness. _

_Eric turned around to see a beautiful woman watching him. "Marisol?" Eric asked surprised. _

_Marisol smiled. "How have you been?" Marisol questioned. _

"_Wait a minute here! I'm talking to my sister…my _dead _sister and all you want to know is how I am?" Eric asked in shock. "Like am I dead? Am I dreaming? Or am I just going crazy?" _

_Marisol laughed. God how he missed that laugh… "Eric, my little brother…" Marisol muttered happily. "You're just dreaming." _

_Eric shook his head. "I'm going crazy." Eric determined. _

"_You haven't answered my question though. How are you?" Marisol asked seriously. _

_Eric shrugged noticing that the darkness was fading away. They were now standing in a garden. Eric had never seen a garden so beautiful… "I'm okay." Eric lied. _

_Marisol wagged her finger. "You're lying to me Eric. I know that someone's been trying to kill my little brother." Marisol said. _

"_Why am I having this dream?" Eric asked frustrated. _

_Marisol laughed before fading into the darkness again leaving Eric alone. _

((-))

"Crap! We're losing him Jim! We've got to shock him!" A doctor shouted.

Another doctor shook his head. "If we do, we might loose him for good!" The doctor yelled back.

A female doctor grabbed the shocks out of the second doctor's hands and shocked Eric. They were relived to see a simple heartbeat. "Okay, hand me that scalpel. We're going to try and stop the internal bleeding." A doctor ordered.

"Let's hope we don't loose him again," Someone muttered.

((-))

Frank Tripp walked quickly into the waiting room. "I was just at the crime scene. How is he?" Frank asked immediately.

"No word," Ryan whispered.

Alexx Woods stormed in not long after Frank Tripp did. Instead of chit chatting with everyone else, she made her way up to the front desk. "I'm Dr. Woods." Alexx said firmly.

The receptionist looked a little surprised. "Do you work here Dr. Woods?" She squeaked.

Alexx pulled out her badge. She held it far away enough so the lady couldn't see the fact she was an ME, but close enough for her to see it was real. "I need some charts on a patient of mine. His name is Eric Delko." Alexx said harshly.

The receptionist didn't look convinced. "I'm going to need to see that badge a little closer…" The receptionist ordered quietly.

Alexx flipped her hair back. "Call Dr. John Mitchell. He can vouch for me." Alexx said confidently.

The receptionist picked up the phone, hung it up after a brief conversation and then looked at Alexx. "Dr. Mitchell is coming right out." The receptionist informed her.

Within minutes a middle aged man walked out. "Alexx!" Dr. Mitchell greeted.

"I believe you have some information on a patient of mine." Alexx began.

Dr. Mitchell looked confused. "Aren't you a medical…" Dr. Mitchell began.

Alexx cut him off with a deep stare. "Yes John, I'm a medical doctor. Now stop playing around. I need those charts." Alexx said.

Horatio watched Alexx. He admired her for pulling off a stunt like this, just to get information. Dr. Mitchell walked over to where the others were sitting. They all huddled in close. "Alexx, I don't know what in the hell kind of a stunt you're trying to pull…" Dr. Mitchell began in a fierce whisper.

"Hey! I caught your 'little' mistake! I saved your butt! That patient would have died if I didn't tell you about the medicine! You're lucky I didn't go to Dr. Prat. He would have fired you on the stop and you would have lost your medical license." Alexx said angrily.

"Like you did?" Dr. Mitchell rebutted.

Alexx sighed. "Look, I need to get some information on Eric Delko. It's very important." Alexx said cutting to the chase. "You owe me."

Dr. Mitchell rubbed his forehead. "He's in surgery right now. He died a few times, but we were able to bring him back, okay?" Dr. Mitchell said.

"What are his chances?" Alexx whispered.

"We can't give any chances…" Dr. Mitchell began.

"Oh cut the crap! You can and I both know as soon as you get a patient, you know if they're going to live or die!" Alexx said raising her voice.

Dr. Mitchell hung his head. "It's not good Alexx. He's got massive internal bleeding, a skull fracture… He hasn't regained consciousness. He's got a lot of broken bones and some things we can't even see." Dr. Mitchell said gravely. "You should be getting him about tomorrow…wrapped up in one of those body bags…"

Alexx slapped Dr. Mitchell across the face. "Go to hell John," Alexx said bitterly racing towards the double doors that led into the trauma center.

"You can't go in there!" Dr. Mitchell cried running after her.

Calleigh, Frank, Horatio, Ryan and Natalia almost wished they hadn't heard that conversation. "What do you think Alexx is going to do?" Natalia asked softly.

She got no reply.

((-))

Only a few minutes later, Alexx walked out of the double doors and into the waiting room. She had tears streaking down her face. "Alexx, what happened?" Calleigh asked fearfully.

"It's worse…than I thought." Alexx said in-between sobs. "He's lost so much blood and…he's just so broken…I couldn't tell it was him…"

It was silent after that except for Alexx's occasional sniffles.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_Eric sat in the darkness. Why couldn't he remember anything? He was in his car going home and then something bumped him, but it was blank after that. He could hear people talking, but they sounded so far away. They talked about losing someone. How funny! You couldn't just lose someone…_

_That's when it sank into Eric. They were talking about him! They were talking about how he was dying! But he wasn't dead…he was just dreaming in a dark world…_

((-))

It seemed like ages until a doctor finally strode out. He appeared with a grave face. "Are you here for Eric Delko?" The doctor questioned.

Horatio nodded. "Yes," Horatio said swiftly.

The doctor nodded. "We did all we could…" The doctor began slowly.

Calleigh closed her eyes. "No, no…" Calleigh muttered praying it wasn't true.

Natalia let a few tears fall. "Mr. Delko is still alive." The doctor said quickly realizing how worried they were. "However, he is in a coma. We attempted to stop the internal bleeding, but it's nearly impossible. We do not expect Mr. Delko to regain consciousness nor do we expect him to make it though the night. I'm very sorry."

Alexx clasped her hands together and sat down on a chair. "Isn't there anything?" Natalia squeaked.

Ryan nodded. "There has to be something you can do…some medicine…" Ryan said finding his eyes watering.

The doctor shook his head. "I am truly sorry. Mr. Delko seems like a fine man." The doctor said.

Horatio bowed his head and kept to his silent self. Frank simply looked upset. Sometimes he and Eric didn't get along, but Eric always watched Frank's back. Now, no one would be watching his back. "What kind of internal bleeding?" Alexx asked suddenly.

The doctor looked at her oddly. He muttered a response. Alexx nodded in approval. "It'll be fast then." Alexx said shortly.

"He won't feel a thing." The doctor said with a reassuring smile.

The doctor left quickly. Horatio pulled out his cell phone. "I'll contact his family." Horatio said shortly.

Calleigh began to weep as soon as Horatio left the room. "Why is Eric going to have to die? He never did anything to anyone! He's a good person!" Calleigh shouted angrily.

((-))

_Eric heard something about dying. His parents… It didn't matter anyway. His parents could care less. His father was probably still all upset Eric didn't become a lawyer or a doctor. Marisol was dead. He had no idea what ever happened to his two older sisters. So, what was the point of calling his family? _

_He came to the conclusion that he was in a coma. It was the only way to explain his crazy dreams and his ability to hear everything around him. _

((-))

Mr. and Mrs. Delko quickly arrived at the hospital. They didn't seem aware of the other people in the waiting room. "Didn't I tell you this was going to happen?" Mr. Delko shouted. "I told that boy to get a good job, but no, he has to go and be hero!"

Mrs. Delko sighed. "We're here for Eric dear. Eric's choices were his and his alone." Mrs. Delko said calmly. "Eric would have never been happy in an office."

"Don't you see? We're losing our family because of this! First, Marisol goes and marries some guy we've never met! Then she gets killed because of Eric! Now Eric is dying!" Mr. Delko yelled. "We should have stayed in Cuba!"

"You're always disappointed in everything we do! You always argue the same things over and over! Who cares about Cuba? America is a better place." Mrs. Delko said raising her voice. "Besides, you're losing sight of why we're here. Eric needs us."

Mr. Delko sighed. "He was my only son…" Mr. Delko stated.

"Is," Mrs. Delko corrected. "In case you haven't noticed, Eric's been alive for the past twenty years! You just ignore him. You're no father to him! He writes to me every month. From what I hear, his boss is more of a father to him than you ever were. He talks about this girl, Calleigh, as like a sister. There was this guy named Speed or something like that, and he died. Natalia betrayed him. Ryan took Speed's place. Alexx is a medical examiner. Frank has a family. Eric respects Horatio. Did you know any of these things? Do you even know your son?"

Horatio decided to intervene at that point. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Delko, my name is Horatio Caine. I'm Eric supervisor." Horatio said gently.

Mrs. Delko smiled. "My son likes you very much. As I can tell, you have been very good to our family. You took good care of Marisol and Eric admires you." Mrs. Delko said with a large smile. "It's so nice to finally put a name to a face."

Another doctor walked out. "He's going." The doctor said. "Would the family like to have a last moment?"

Mr. and Mrs. Delko followed the doctor into the back.

((-))

Five minutes later, Mr. and Mrs. Delko returned. The doctor motioned for anyone else to come into the room. Mr. and Mrs. Delko sat somberly in the waiting room. Calleigh, Horatio, Natalia, Alexx, Frank and Ryan walked into the room to see a figure laying on the hospital bed. They could hardly recognize the man.

The man's face was bruised beyond identification. Natalia gasped in surprise. For a minute, they just stood there. _Oh Eric! What happened? I'll find who did this to you and when I do…it'll that guy's last breath! _Calleigh vowed.

From the looks on everyone else's face, Calleigh could see they were thinking the same thing.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Horatio was the only one in the room. He forced Natalia, Frank, Alexx, Calleigh and Ryan to go home. It wasn't easy, but he managed to do so. Mrs. and Mr. Delko had to leave for some reason. Whatever the reason, Horatio didn't approve. Family came first…always.

"Eric, I really do hope you know I expect you to be alright. Those doctors are saying you won't make it through the night. They obviously don't know you. You're going to be fine, you hear me?" Horatio whispered gently. "We're going to make it through this night."

((-))

_Eric could hear every word Horatio was saying. He wanted to answer, but he couldn't! He couldn't wake up! _Okay Horatio, I hear you. I'm going to make it through this night and the days to follow. _Eric thought fiercely. _

((-))

Horatio noticed Eric's left index finder moving slightly. His eyes fluttered. Horatio wanted nothing more than for him to wake up, but he also had to realize that comatose patients showed signs of waking up, but they weren't really waking up. "Eric?" Horatio called softly.

Eric's eyes opened and then shut. It was so bright! Slowly, he opened them again. He scanned the room and stopped at someone smiling at him. "H?" Eric muttered confused.

Horatio grabbed Eric's hand. "I'm here buddy." Horatio said gently.

Eric smiled before closing his eyes again.

((-))

A female doctor smiled at Eric who was now sitting up in his hospital bed. Horatio was sitting off to the side. "Hi Eric, my name's Jessica." The young woman said kindly. "Can you tell me what year it is?"

Eric nodded. "It's 2006. However, to be more specific, it's October 2006." Eric replied.

"Who is the president?" Jessica questioned.

"Bush," Eric answered.

Jessica nodded writing down something on her clipboard. "More specifically," Jessica prodded.

"George W. Bush," Eric said.

Jessica smiled. "Can you tell me what happened?" Jessica asked.

"I was in my car going home after taking someone else to the hospital. I approached the cliff when a silver SVU hit the back of my car. I jolted forward towards the cliff, but was able to stay on the road. I thought it was an accident, but then the SVU bumped me again. I spun out of control until I was teetering on the cliff. I knew I had to make the front of the car lighter and the back heavier, but I was too afraid to make any movement for fear the car would go over. My car was still and I thought I had a chance to get out, but someone got out of the silver SVU and pushed my car over. I kept rolling and rolling until I finally stopped. I was crushed and thought I was going to die. I was able to get my cell phone out and call my boss. After that, I don't remember too much." Eric admitted.

Jessica smiled. "You did very well Eric. Now, you were in a very, very terrible accident. You have broken ribs, a broken arm and a sprained ankle. You were in a coma and you had internal bleeding. We didn't think we stopped the internal bleeding, but now we're sure we did. We honestly thought you were going to die. So, you're not out of the woods yet." Jessica warned.

"How much longer do I have to stay here?" Eric asked.

Jessica laughed. "What? You don't want to see me any more?" Jessica questioned.

Eric looked embarrassed. "Seriously, I think you'll have to spend a few weeks." Jessica said.

Jessica looked at her watch. "I've got to go, but if you need anything, feel free to ask me or one of the nurses." Jessica said getting up and leaving the room.

Horatio looked at Eric. "How are you feeling?" Horatio asked concerned.

"Pretty bad," Eric said honestly. "I'm tired and I think I'm going crazy…I saw Marisol…"

Horatio looked a little surprised and worried by that statement. "What did she have to say?" Horatio asked.

"She just asked how I was." Eric said. "It was odd."

Horatio nodded. "Are you in any pain?" Horatio asked gently.

"Where aren't I in pain?" Eric asked with a smile. "I guess I'm just lucky I'm alive."

"Do you want to rest? As soon as I call the others, they will probably want to see you." Horatio informed him.

Eric sighed. "Could you tell them I'm okay, but I would really like to sleep?" Eric asked with a yawn.

"Of course," Horatio said with a smile. "Good night Eric,"

Before Eric could respond, he was asleep.

((-))

Calleigh arrived at the hospital minutes after Horatio called her. "Didn't I tell you Eric was sleeping?" Horatio asked surprised to see her in the waiting room.

"I'm staying here until he's awake." Calleigh said firmly. "I won't disturb him."

Horatio nodded. "I just called to get police protection for Eric." Horatio said.

"Do you think someone will try again?" Calleigh asked worriedly.

Horatio stared off into space. "Who knows?" Horatio asked.

((-))

Ryan saw that Calleigh and Horatio were sitting in the waiting room. He sat beside them silently. Natalia joined them. For the longest time, no one spoke. "IAB is talking about a dirty cop." Natalia said suddenly.

"How do you know that?" Ryan asked quickly.

"I talked to one of them. I said I was worried about losing my job because everyone thought I was the leak. The guy assured me that IAB was closing in on this cop whose been getting paid for leaking information about the whereabouts of other cops." Natalia said.

"Did you ask him who it was?" Calleigh asked.

Natalia sighed. "If only it were that easy. I had to go to drastic measures to get the file. It's a cop by the name of Ying Kim. He's been getting paid several hundred thousand dollars to give people the whereabouts of cops and CSI's. He got five hundred thousand dollars on the day Eric went diving. He is defiantly the leak." Natalia assured them.

"How did you obtain this information?" Ryan pressed.

Natalia gave him a sad smile. "I broke into the IAB's office and picked the file cabinet. I found the file and wrote down the details. Needless to say, by tomorrow, I won't have a job. Anyway, it was worth it. You guys now found the leak. All you need to do is figure out who paid him." Natalia said playing with her badge.

Calleigh sighed. "Why did you risk your job for it?" Calleigh asked.

"I'm always messing up, so I figure if I can go out helping someone, then maybe I won't feel so horrible all the time. Did you know the Phoenix lab is looking for a DNA tech?" Natalia said trying to cover up her hurt.

"You know Miss Boa Vista, I didn't hear anything. Why would you lose your job again?" Horatio asked with a smile.

Natalia sighed. "I'm sure I left some evidence behind as much as I tried not to." Natalia said.

"Well, it wasn't your first time in that room. You could have left that evidence there any time." Ryan said suddenly going to Natalia's defense.

Natalia smiled. "Thanks," Natalia whispered.

((-))

Calleigh, Ryan and Natalia looked Eric with a smile. Horatio simply watched from the doorway. "Eric! Don't you ever scare me again like that!" Calleigh scolded with tears in her eyes.

Eric smiled. "I'll try not to." Eric said.

"How are you?" Ryan asked trying to keep the worry from his voice.

"Okay I suppose," Eric lied. "Were my parents here?"

Horatio stepped forward at that point. "They were, but they had to leave." Horatio said.

"Yeah, I bet they did. Did they leave a note saying what to do with my body?" Eric asked bitterly.

Horatio smiled. Natalia was never good at changing subjects, but this one was simple. "How long are you going to be in here?" Natalia questioned.

Eric sighed. "I don't know. The doctor thinks at least a few weeks." Eric said.

"I guess we'll have to do the whole flower thing…" Natalia joked.

"Don't you dare!" Eric warned with a smile.

Horatio's cell phone rang. He nodded and muttered a response. "Eric, I'm sorry, but they need us to examine the newest crime scene." Horatio said gently.

Eric nodded feeling very tired and relived that they were leaving.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Horatio hardly ever let his anger boil over, but driving on the way to the scene of the accident he felt a sudden rush of hatred towards whoever harmed Eric. He wanted nothing more in that moment than to slaughter the man.

((-))

Calleigh looked down seeing how sheer the cliff was. "Eric's lucky to be alive." Calleigh muttered to herself.

"He is," A voice said from behind her.

Calleigh turned to see Horatio watching her. "Where are Ryan and Natalia?" Calleigh asked.

"Ryan's in the lab examining Eric's car." Horatio said calmly. "Natalia is with Frank. They're going to talk to Ying Kim, the leak."

Calleigh pointed to the ground. "There are footprints here. Eric said that someone got out of the car and pushed it over." Calleigh said pulling out her cell phone. "I should probably tell Ryan to print the back of Eric's car for handprints."

Horatio nodded. "Let's get come dental cement out here and make molds of these footprints." Horatio ordered. "I'll look for any tire treads."

Calleigh nodded and began to dial Ryan's cell phone.

((-))

Natalia and Frank looked hardly at Ying Kim from across the interrogation table. "Tell us who paid you to tell where Eric was going to be." Frank said shortly and firmly.

Ying remained stoned faced. "Eric? Paid? I'm sorry. I don't know what you're talking about." Ying said coolly.

Natalia got up and made her way around the table to get into Ying's face. "Oh, I'm sure you know what he's talking about. We have evidence you were getting paid to tell people about the whereabouts of cops. Now, I personally don't give a damn about taking away your job, but I do care about Eric Delko. He's the guy you sold out for a couple hundred thousand dollars." Natalia said stiffly.

"I'm a good police officer. I would never sell out a fellow police officer." Ying said calmly.

"We're not after you. We just want the guy who paid you." Frank said quickly.

Ying motioned for Natalia to come closer. She did so. "You aren't any different than me." Ying hissed in her ear.

Natalia suddenly sat up straight. Her jaw tightened and that's when Ying knew it hit a nerve. "Who paid you?" Natalia asked with anger seeping through her voice.

Ying smiled. Natalia grabbed his wrist and twisted it. Ying let out a yelp of pain. "Let go!" Ying shouted.

"Not until you tell me who hired you," Natalia muttered.

"Let go of me bitch!" Ying hollered.

Natalia did not let go. She only twisted it further. "You'll be the next to go after that Delko guy dies!" Ying threatened.

Frank motioned for Natalia to let go. "I think he just threatened a CSI. If we press charges, he could go to jail for a long time." Frank said with a smile.

Natalia stepped away from Ying. "You just boxed yourself in." Natalia said. "By threatening me, someone could interpret that you know some dangerous people. Thus confessing that you were paid to tell where Eric was."

Ying swore under his breath. "You tricked me!" Ying accused.

Natalia shrugged. "Tell us who," Natalia said shortly.

"Sven Wilcox," Ying mumbled.

"How much?" Frank asked frostily.

"I got one hundred thousand to tell Sven where Eric would be on his next dive. I told him." Ying said quietly. "I never told him about the other times because he never asked."

Natalia looked over Ying with disgust. "I despise you…You're a piece of trash." Natalia spat before leaving the room swiftly.

((-))

Ryan got Calleigh's call and immediately dusted the back of Eric's car. He did not find any fingerprints at all. Frustrated, he dusted the entire car. Eric's prints were the only ones that touched the car.

He wasn't going to stop there. There was always a piece of evidence and Ryan was going to find it. This guy wasn't perfect.

((-))

Horatio searched around for any tire treads, but only found Eric's. He closed his eyes. There had to be something! He turned to Calleigh. "Did you get anything?" Horatio called.

Calleigh smiled. "I found a few footprints going up to the ledge. Since it rained the day before yesterday, I would say it's a good chance these are our perp's. My memory is a little shaky, but I'm guessing these are New Balance shoes size 10 men's." Calleigh replied.

Horatio smiled back. "Let's go to the lab to confirm that, okay?" Horatio asked kindly.

Calleigh nodded.

A/N- Sorry about not updating sooner! High school is really tough and long! Hopefully, I'll be able to get this one wrapped up soon!!!!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Natalia walked into the forensics garage. "Hey," Natalia said quietly.

Ryan sighed. "I haven't found anything." Ryan said without even saying hello.

Natalia walked around Eric's car. "The guy probably wore gloves." Natalia said gently. "You did all you could."

Ryan shrugged. "I just wish…" Ryan said falling silent suddenly.

"Yeah, I know. I wish there was something more we could do to help Eric." Natalia finished for him.

((-))

Calleigh stared at the computer screen hoping that the shoe print would pop up quicker. There was a ding and Calleigh jumped up. "Finally!" She shouted happily.

"Did you get anything?" Horatio called from behind her.

Blushing, Calleigh turned. "I didn't know you were there." Calleigh muttered. "Yes, the shoes were a size 10 men's New Balance shoe. It's not unique."

Ryan walked in. "I didn't get anything off of the car." Ryan said quietly.

"I got the name of the guy who paid Ying. His name is Sven Wilcox." Natalia said with a slight smile.

Horatio frowned. "What is it?" Calleigh asked worriedly.

"I've heard that name before…" Horatio said. "I just can't place my finger on it…"

((-))

Paula, a secretary, walked over to Horatio. "Sir, I just got this letter. A man said it was urgent that you read it." Paula announced.

"Thank you Paula," Horatio said looking around at Calleigh, Ryan and Natalia.

Paula exited the room and then Horatio opened it. He read the note aloud.

_Mr. Caine and Team,_

_I never meant to take it this far. I never meant to seriously hurt Eric. However, now that I have, I can't let this go. It's all or nothing. So, I will have to kill him. I'm really sorry! I never meant for this to happen! Please forgive me!_

_Sven _

Horatio walked out of the room suddenly with Calleigh, Ryan and Natalia hot on his heels. They were already calling for back up.

((-))

Eric awoke to find a dark figure in the doorway of his room. For a minute, he thought he was still asleep. The figure moved closer to him and suddenly he knew something was wrong. Before he could do anything, the figure was right next to him. "Hello Eric," A raspy voice greeted.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Sven?" Eric asked groggily trying to place the voice to the figure. "Sven Wilcox?"

Sven laughed heartily. "I was afraid you wouldn't remember me buddy!" Sven said happily.

Eric tried to smile back. Maybe he was just being crazy. "Of course I would remember my underwater recovery partner! We spent hours under the sea searching for evidence!" Eric said.

Sven smile began to fade. "You know the thrill of being under water all alone?" Sven asked seriously.

Eric wasn't sure where this conversation was going. "Yeah…" Eric said unsure of himself.

"Well, that thrill is beginning to wear off." Sven said with a dark look. "So I had to resort to killing people."

Eric never felt more alert in his life. "W…What are you talking about Sven?" Eric questioned.

"I paid Ying to find out when you were going to be diving next. I rigged your gear. I made that bomb. I shot at you…and hit that nice girl instead. It was me who ran you off the road. It was all me." Sven admitted.

Eric felt betrayed, frightened and angry all at once. "Why?" Eric asked in a hurt tone.

Sven shrugged. "Like I said, the thrill wore off. I never really intended to hurt anyone, but now that I've started something I have to finish it." Sven said. "You always said that to me. You said, 'If you start something, you have to finish it no matter what.' So, I'm finishing it."

Sven pulled out a gun. Eric could hardly breathe. "After all of this, you're just going to kill me?" Eric asked in surprise.

For a minute, they just stared each other in the eye. "Put the gun down!" A voice shouted from behind them.

Eric saw Horatio immediately. Sven turned to see Horatio holding a gun to him. "You saved your butt fifty feet under? Who stayed with you after you went out drinking?" Eric questioned. "You're going to kill me now just because you can? I could have left you out to die tons of times before!"

"Shut up! Yeah you were a good friend, but I need to do this!" Sven shouted.

((-))

Ryan waited behind a corner. Horatio thought it would be best if only one of them went. Calleigh and Natalia stood behind Ryan waiting for any sign of trouble. They stood just praying everything would be okay.

((-))

"Who took your little sister and held her after she had been raped? Who got IAB out of your nose that time when they found your coke? Who? Who's been there?" Eric shouted angrily. "You betrayed me!"

"No, you're the one who became a fancy CSI! You betrayed me!" Sven shouted back.

"Put the gun down!" Horatio attempted to shout over the two of them.

Eric reached for Sven's gun and then there was a gunshot. The world seemed to stand still for a second. Silence enveloped them.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

A screech broke the silence. "I'm shot!" Someone cried.

Eric looked at the gun in his hands and then down at a bleeding Sven. Luckily, Eric only shot him in the leg. Horatio was immediately beside Sven with a pair of handcuffs. "You shot me!" Sven accused at Eric.

"You didn't leave me with much choice." Eric said quietly.

Horatio passed Sven to another patrol officer. He then walked over to Eric and put out his hand. Eric placed Sven's gun in Horatio's hand. "I can't believe he's the one who's been trying to kill me." Eric said softly.

"Hang in there," Horatio said gently. "It'll be okay."

Eric sighed. "Yeah, I know." Eric said quietly. "I know."

((-))

Natalia, Calleigh and Ryan rushed in to see Eric and Horatio standing in the room. Sven was being hauled away by some patrol officer. "Is everything okay?" Natalia asked concerned.

"Yeah, everything's fine." Eric said with a smile.

"Are you sure? We heard a gunshot." Calleigh said as equally concerned.

Horatio smiled. That's when they were sure everything was finally okay.

((-))

**1 Week Later**

Eric walked into the lab after being on medical leave for quiet some time. He would have to be on desk duty for a very long time, but it beat watching reruns at home. As he was walking in the hall, he passed Natalia. "Hey, I heard you're the reason why I'm standing here." Eric said gently.

Natalia shrugged. "We all worked together to help you." Natalia said.

Although Eric couldn't bring himself to say he was sorry about how he treated her, Natalia knew. That's all they really needed. Calleigh, Ryan and Horatio walked up to them. They talked about this and that before Paula delivered another letter.

"Who's it from?" Ryan asked curiously.

Eric read the envelope carefully. "Sven," Eric stated before opening the letter.

_Eric, _

_If you're reading this, congratulations! You managed to win our little game. I know this seems cruel and unusual, but this game was a little lesson for you. Eric, it's not whether you **win** or **lose** its how you **play** the game. You played very well. _

_By the time you read this, I will already be dead. Either you'll have killed me in a shoot out or I will have committed suicide. Regardless of what happened, move on Eric. Live your life. _

_Good luck. _

_Sven_

Eric crumpled up the paper. "Sven committed suicide thirty minutes ago." Calleigh said quietly after hearing the letter.

Making his way to the garbage can, Eric disposed of the letter. "The doctors think he had some mental challenges which lead to this." Ryan added.

Eric shrugged. "I guess it's time to move on then." Eric said walking down the hall with the others right behind him.

**The End**

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI: Miami.

A/N- I hope you liked this story. I'm sorry about the slow updates, but life gets busy so quickly! If you liked this story, check out my other stories!

Kylie Anderson


End file.
